Light in darkness
by ALR27
Summary: "noctis, hanya satu hal kebenaran, dalam hidupku. Aku akan selalu, mencintaimu" ONE SHOOT


Apa yang telah aku perbuat, aku baru menyadari seberapa besar aku mencintai lightning. Kebodohan terbesar dalam hidupku, adalah. Aku sendiri yang membunuhnya. Disini sekarang, aku duduk di singasana, menghukum diri sendiri dalam kegelapan tanpa kebahagiaan yang bisa menggelikan hati.

 _Noctis lucis Caelum,_ sekarang raja. Aku sendiri adalah monster, setan yang tidak bisa melihat cahaya dalam matanya. Aku tidak pantas menjadi raja, bahkan mata hari tidak pantas melihatku. Lightning, dia cayaha yang hidup dalam kegelapan untuk melindungi, dan mencintaiku. Lightning, di terus menipu dirinya, bahkan sampai kematiannya.

Dia membuatku merasa hidup, kemudian hancur, dan bahkan setelah dia mati, dia membuatku hidup dalam kematian dan kesengsaraan, tapi aku tidak menyalahkan dirinya. Dia muncul sebagai cahaya yang indah, menghancurkan kemudian pergi.

Dan sekarang, depresi dan frustasi memotong umurku, aku bisa merasakan ini waktu terakhirku,

 _tidak ada salahnya untuk mengingatnya di saat terakhirku…_

* * *

Aku menuju ke ruangan ayahku, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang perlu dan sangat penting untuk di bicarakan. Aku hanya berharap bukan tentang pertunangan atau dia menyuruhku ke party. Aku memasuki ruangannya, mataku terpaku pada seseorang yang asing. Tapi dia menarik

"noctis, ini adalah lightning farron dari niflheim. Dia akan menjadi mitra latihanmu"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab atau merespon, tapi yang aku tahu, dia begitu menarik. Rambutnya merah muda, matanya beku aqua, wajahnya indah dan cantik. Sekarang aku berharap tentang pertunangan.

"senang bertemu anda pangeran"

Aku menggeleng "tidak, panggil saja aku noctis, tidak akan berjalan lancar jika memandang judul"

"baik, panggil saja aku light"

Sejak saat itu, aku ingin berusaha mengenalmu. Awalnya sulit karena aku pemalu, tapi beruntung kau juga orang yang dingin. Tapi itu cepat untuk saling mengenal. Aku tidak peduli berapa kali aku terkena pukulanmu, itu memukul sampai di hatiku, cinta.

"kau ini bagaimana, seharusnya kau menghindar"

"aku tidak menyadari seranganmu"

"bohong, kau cukup ahli, tidak mungkin kau tidak menyadari datangnya seranganku"

Sudah sejak lama, tidak ada yang mau peduli tentang keadaanku, kecuali mendiang ibuku. Aku lebih suka menjadi bayi untukmu. Minggu selanjutnya, kau tidak datang, aku dengar kau sedang cuti untuk pulang ke kotamu. Aku menyusulmu kesana

Aku mengetuk pintu rumahmu, dan yang menyambut, bukan kau, tapi mirip denganmu.

"maaf anda siapa?"

"er, bisa bertemu dengan lightning farron?"

"ada perlu apa dengan kakakku?"

Oh, jadi dia adiknya "aku, temannya"

"Baik, masuklah"

Rumah miliknya cukup sederhana, meskipun dia bertugas di Negara niflheim, tapi dia tinggal di Negara lucis. Sementara adiknya memanggil lightning di lantai dua, aku menyiapkan mental diriku sendiri. Lightning pasti akan bertanya seperti ini…

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku belum memikirkannya, dan dia sudah di bawah "erm, aku. Ada urusan pri, maksudku penting"

"baik, kau mau membicarakan pribadi, atau, di sini saja?"

"bagaimana jika di kamarmu?"

Aku harap kau mengizinkanku "jika, kau tidak keberatan"

"... Eh, baik"

Ini bagus, siapa yang tahu apa saja yang akan terjadi di kamar, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang salah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu, bicara. Sehari tidak bertemu dengannya membuatku, merasa ada hal yang kurang dalam organku. Cinta.

"baiklah, noct, apa hal penting itu?"

Tidak ada, hanya merindukamu "ayahku, em begini. Kau baru menjadi mitra berlatihku, jadi. Kenapa kau mengambil cuti secepat ini?" aku rasa hal buruk aku memakai nama ayahku.

Aku melihatmu mendengus kesal "katakan sejujurnya noct, ayahmu yang menyuruhku"

Bagus, akan lebih baik jika aku jujur, aku menutup mata "baik, sebenarnya aku merindukanmu light"

Itu kejadian konyol, tapi lightning hanya memandang sebagai pertemanan, meskipun aku ingin dia memandang lebih. Tapi aku tahu itu membutuhkan tahap. Dan sekarang aku memulainya, aku sering mengajaknya berduaan, makan malam bersama, terkadang aku ikut pulang ke rumahnya. Dia mengenalkan aku dengan temannya, fang, vanillie, snow, dan nama adiknya serah.

Akupun juga, aku mengenalkan lightning dengan gladio, ignis dan prompto. Aku menyadari prompto terlihat tertarik dengan lightning, dan aku secara rahasia memperingatkan dia. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, namun terkadang aku sering memintanya membantuku dalan dokumen. Tidak terasa Ini sudah dua bulan kami saling kenal, dan aku siap untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Kami duduk di bangku taman kota, aku ingin memulai di sini "light?"

"apa?"

Aku menarik nafas dalam "kau terlihat gugup noctis, kenapa?"

"aku, ingin tanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"... Baik"

"maksudku, perasaanmu padaku?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan getaran diriku, wajahku memerah dan tidak berani menatapmu. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan masih tidak ada suara darimu, apa kau marah dan pergi, ini akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya.

"noctis?" aku perlahan memandangmu, kau tersenyum, itu membuatku jauh lebih gugup

"kenapa tidak kau duluan, noctis"

Ini mungkin kesempatanku untuk mulai langkah baru, tapi aku tidak tahu itu akan menuju pada apa yang aku inginkan, atau akan masuk dalam jurang. Jika akan masuk dalam jurang, maka aku akan mati – matian memperbaikinya.

"aku, aku mencintaimu light. Aku tidak yakin, apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama, atau…"

Aku tidak kuat melanjutkannya, tubuhku merespon dengan buruk, bergetar dan takut. Tanpa aku sadari tanganmu menggenggam milikku.

Dengan suara lembut kau mengatakan "jangan hawatir noctis, aku merasakan hal yang sama"

Aku kehabisan seribu kata, jantungku berdetak keras. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak berkata apapun, tapi memelukmu. Ya aku memelukmu dengan tertawa masih belum percaya. Ini awal, judul bab baru dalam cerita romance kita.

Ini lima bulan kebersamaan kita, aku tidak menyangka, bahwa aku bisa mengubah lightning yang dingin, keras kepala dan kaku, menjadi lebih sering tersenyum, suka di manja, dan sering memelukku. Tapi sikapnya ini khusus untuk diriku.

"noctis, apa anniversary itu di butuhkan?"

Aku tertawa ringan, oh, begitu terlihat seperti anak kecil dia jika bingung "ya, tentu, jika kau ingin cinta kita bertambah kuat"

"… bukan, maksudku. Aku tidak suka pesta"

"tenang sayang, aku juga tidak suka pesta, kita akan bersama, ke… menurutmu tepat mana yang bagus?"

"... Bagaimana, festival JIKA?"

"bagus, ayo"

* * *

Kami sudah menjalani hubungan baru kami seperti pasangan biasa, berjalan bersama, berpelukan, saling membantu antar masalah. Namun sudah seminggu ini lightning terlihat berbeda, dia sering sibuk dengan misi rahasia negara.

Aku sering melihatnya frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri, tapi dia tidak mau berbagi denganku, dia selalu mengatakan tidak ada apapun. Itu berjalan sangat lama bagiku, akhirnya aku bertanya pada ayahku, dan dia hanya menjawab singkat untuk jangan mengganggu lightning.

Ini menyebalkan, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain merasa gelisah memikirkan dirinya, aku hanya tidak mau lightning terbebani, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku mendesah jengkel, dering ponselku mengejutkan dengan pemanggilnya adalah lightning.

Dengan antusias aku menjawab "halo"

" _noctis temui aku di taman kota sekarang"_

Sebelum aku menjawab lightning sudah memutus panggilannya, aku tahu. Suaranya lelah, sedih, dan terbebani. Aku tidak perlu kendaraan, teleport secara langsung aku sudah di taman, di sampingnya.

"Petir, ada apa?"

"noctis, kita harus berhenti"

Berhenti? Apa itu, jantungku sesak "apa maksudmu, light?"

Kau memandangku tidak seperti biasanya, jauh lebih dingin, kaku, tanpa ampun "kita putus"

Sakit, aku tidak bisa menerima ini "uh, l – light, jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu"

"aku tidak sedang melucu"

Aku ingin mati, aku tahu, sedingin apapun sikapmu kau memiliki belas kasih. Tapi, kau seperti patung tanpa emosi apapun yang terukir di wajah dan matamu, bahkan patung yang di pahat memilikinya. Itu sangat sakit.

"kenapa light, KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI, APA YANG SALAH?"

Mataku menangisa, aku harap kau bisa mengasihaniku, tapi tidak, kau tetap sama saja

"hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil noct. Apa yang akan aku lakukan, itu akan lebih menyakitimu"

"apa, apa ini adalah perintah ayahku. Apa karena itu?"

"tidak noctis, ini keputusanku. Lupakan aku noctis"

Kesakitan ini di dalam, tidak akan ada obatya. Aku perlahan kehilangan kesadaranku, aku harap saat aku bangun. Ini hanya mimpi.

Aku terbangun kehabisan nafas, melihat sekeliling. Taman, jadi itu bukan mimpi, dan dia hanya memindahkan aku di bangku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya, hidupku hampa, bunuh diri adalah cara yang tepat.

 _Riing ... ... riing riing_

"Ada apa ignis?"

" _noct, kau harus kembali sekarang, istana di susupi"_

"aku akan kesana"

Aku teleport ke kamarku, sangat mustahil istana bisa di susupi. Aku bergerak dari lorong ke lorong, mencari seseorang untuk informasi, aku mengambil ponselku dan menekan nomor ignis.

"Halo ignis ..."

" _ini bukan temanmu, datanglah ke ruang rapat pangeran"_

Panggilan di putus, ini memukul hatiku, itu suara lightning. Tapi aku harap tidak, tidak aku harus segera kesana. Ruang rapat ada di ujung lorong ini, dan sekarang aku sedang menghadap di pintunya, tangan gemetarku menyentuh batangan besi, entah aku merasa apa, seperti duniaku akan berubah saat aku membukanya.

Perlahan aku membukanya, dan benar. Kutakutan menguasaiku, ada banyak mayat para petinggi dan menteri kerajaan tergeletak dengan genangan darah. Yang paling memukul jantungku, disana, prompto, ignis dan gladio, juga tewas, dan juga, ayahku. Dan hanya lightning, wajah dan tubuh berlumuran darah. Di sini gelap, tapi cahaya bulan bisa masuk, dan menakutkan.

"L - light, a - apa maksud semua ini?" aku percaya, bukan, pasti bukan dia

"kau terlalu lemah noctis?" suaramu masih sama seperti malam itu, tapi tatapanmu padaku merendahkan, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan hatiku, bahkan saat kau menembaku aku tidak sanggup membuat perisai, tapi, kenapa tanganmu?.

"apa kau tidak merasa marah padaku noct?"

Ini sakit, menyebalkan sialan menyiksa, hatiku jauh terluka dari pada bahuku yang terkena pelurumu "tidak tidak tidak, ini tidak bisa terjadi"

"ya, apapun bisa terjadi, pangeran lemah"

Aku terjatuh berlutut tidak berdaya "lightning, kenapa?"

"lihat, kau menangis lagi. Aku masih ingat kau tidak suka perang, dan selama latihan kita, kemampuanmu. Jauh dari _kuat,_ dan kau bilang, kau tidak mau menyakiti siapapun, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup dalam perang jika kau tidak bisa menyakiti siapapun _"_

"apa maksudmu?"

"Noctis, aku telah membunuh semuanya ..." kemarahan muncul di hatiku, aku tidak sanggup menyakiti dia, tapi ...

"Para menteri dan petinggi ..." aku marah padanya ...

"... Temanmu ..." aku kecewa padanya ...

"... Dan, ayahmu ..." aku benci padanya

Tanpa bisa aku berpikir banyak, semua senjataku sudah tertancap pada tubuh lightning, aku mulai lemas dan perlahan kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi secara samar, lightning masih bediri, tubuhnya menampung semua senjataku, dia muntah darah. Tersenyum bangga

* * *

Di setengah kesadaranku bahuku terasa sakit, dan perlahan aku melihat sekeliling. Ini tidak asing, ini rumah milik, lightning, ini kamarnya. Aku mencoba bangkit cepat namun kesakitan ini membuatku enggan.

"sitirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya" suara familiar, itu serah, aku melihat dia berdiri menatap keluar jendela

"kau, bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" aku mendengus kesar, kakaknya telah membunuh ayahku, aku harap dia tahu itu

"aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi"

"Baguslah"

"kau ingin tahu alasanya?"

"apa?" serah berbalik menatapku, tatapan sedih, dan mata bengkak

"lightning, melakukan itu, untuk perdamaian?"

"APA maksudmu?"

"kau tidak tahu, lightning sebenarnya adalah mata – mata ganda, dia menjadi mata – mata antara lucis dan niflheim. Lucis mengirim lightning ke niflheim untuk mematai mereka, tapi lightning bukan anak kecil. Dia tahu mana yang benar, dia menceritakan pada raja niflheim. Mereka berusaha mempertahankan perdamaian dengan lucis, tapi mereka kehabisan waktu. Sehingga lightning sendiri yang harus turun tangan…"

"…dia selalu menipumu noctis, dia menipumu agar kau tidak masuk dalam masalah ini. Dia berpura – pura di depanmu. Dia menjadi mitra berlatihmu, agar kau cepat menjadi kuat untuk berperang, itu yang di inginkan ayahmu, tapi dia tahu kau belum siap untuk perang. Dan melawan lightning dalam medan perang"

Jadi, itulah dirimu, lightning. Itu bebanmu, yang tidak bisa kau bagi "dan dia menghianati negaranya sendiri?"

"ya, dia juga melakukan ini untukmu?"

Itu tidak mungkin "untukku?"

"Dia membuat perjanjian juga dengan niflheim, jika misinya selesai. Mereka harus membantumu menjaga kerajaanmu, tidak melukai dan menyentuhmu, dan juga harus terus melindungimu ..." itu mustahil.

"Dan yang pasti, menjaga rahasia ini darimu"

"KAU BOHONG, DIA BAHKAN MENEMBAKKU"

"dia tahu tembakan di bahu tidak akan membunuhmu, menurutmu bagaimana mungkin seorang sersan bisa meleset. Sebelumnya, dia sudah memintaku untuk segera menolongmu. Setelah kau membunuhnya"

Aku terdiam, rasanya aku akan menjadi gila. Dia ingin melindungi aku, aku membunuhnya, tubuhku gemetaran dan telingaku sakit.

"dia juga, melarangku menceritakan hal ini padamu, dia ingin mati di tanganmu. Dia ingin kau memandangnya dengan kebencian. Bahkan sampai kau mati, dia ingin rahasia ini tetap terjaga"

Dadaku terasa sakit, nafasku tidak beraturan. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini, aku tidak sanggup. Aku harap kau di sini light, kau di sini untuk memelukku. Mengatakan semua ini bohong, kau di sini untuk membunuhku juga, aku lebih senang itu.

"Di mana, di mana, di mana lingtning?"

"di kamarku"

Aku berjalan pontang – panting menuju kamar serah, dia masih hidup, itu harus. Aku membuka kamar serah untuk melihat sosok cintaku, terbaring penuh perban menutupi tubuhnya, aku menyalahkan diriku untuk hal ini.

Aku menatap wajah tak berdayanya "lightning"

Perlahan mata aqua itu terbuka sedikit, aku mulai menangis "maafkan aku light, maaf"

"jangan, kau… harus menjadi, raja, yang. Kuat, noct"

Aku menggeleng "tidak, tidak tanpa kau di sampingku"

"aku, selalu ingin, kau menjadi. Raja, yang kuat, sayang"

Apa ini, ini hal terakhir. Aku sendiri, iblis ini yang telah membunuh cintanya

"noctis, hanya satu hal kebenaran, dalam hidupku. Aku akan selalu, mencintaimu"

Itu, hal terakhir yang kau katakan. Kau mati, tanpa senyu menghilang di bibir tak bernyawamu, tanpa mata tertutup, tanda kau mati dengan masih menghawatirkan diriku. Itu, bukti cinta tulus dalam kebohongan padaku.

 _Aku memelukmu, mencium bibir pucat dingin, tak bernyawa, tapi nyawamu, ada dalam hatiku…_

* * *

Itulah kutukanku, aku tidak menyesal bertemu dengan dia, aku hanya menyesal telah membunuhnya. Tapi sekarang menjelang ajalku, aku bahagia, pasti, dia pasti menungguku di Valhalla. Aku sudah menjadi raja yang hebat untuknya, meski aku tahu, mati di usia semuda ini dan tanpa penerus akan merepotkan pemerintah. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Di sini sekarang aku berada, aku sudah mati, pantai, tempat dingin dan sunyi. Ini valhalla aku senang di sini, dan seperti perkiraanku. Kau menungguku di sini, aku menghampirimu yang tersenyum menungguku. Aku memelukmu dan melepas semua beban kerinduan dan kesalahan, kami bersatu kembali, dalam dunia kematian, tidak pernah terbayang akan sebahagia ini.

* * *

 **ugh, aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin anda berpikir ini terlalu singkat. sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari konfilk antara sasuke dan itachi**

 **jadi maaf jika menurut anda ini kurang memuaskan**


End file.
